A Lost Cause
by maggienovak
Summary: How do you help someone that doesn't want to be helped? How do you save some one that doesn't want to be saved? How do you control someone that can't be controlled. You don't. Logan/OC. Post X-Men: The Last Stand.
1. Chapter 1

She had no control over the present situation, and that bothered her more then anything else. More then the ice cold rain pelting her face, and more then the blood slowly flowing from the open wound on her knee. She needed control, she thrived on control. Without it she wasn't sure what might happen.

She watched as they circled her, cloaked in leather they all looked ridiculous, but nonetheless it was the aura of power that flowed from them that scared her. None of them looked like they wanted to attack, which scared her more then anything.

They were here to help her. Or so they had said.

"Come with us, we're not going to hurt you, kid." A gruff, bearded man said, stepping towards her.

"Get back!" She screamed. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" She stumbled backwards before noticing the leather-clad men and women behind her. She rotated quickly. The wind picked up and the rain started to pelt her in the face harder, and harder.

"You need to leave. Leave me alone! I can't control it, when I try it only gets worse! You need to leave! Now!" She was shaking now, the earth trembled beneath their feet.

"Just breath! In 'n out." A woman with white streaked through her hair, and a pretty southern accent said, demonstrating breathing with her hands. "You need to calm down."

"Stop it! Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down! you need to understand, there is no helping me, I don't want your help! I don't need your help!" She screamed one last time before turning again, this time her eyes landed on a woman with a head full of grey hair, but she looked so young?

"We want to help you, to protect you. We understand what you're going through, your mutation is very powerful, and I believe we can help you to control it." The woman seemed to be the leader, there was an air of wisdom that surrounded her.

"You don't want to help me." She replied. "Everyone that's ever tried to help me... Well they all...they all...they die!" She screamed, and as she screamed her body ignited into flames, her clothes turned to ash and fell from her body, her skin slowly turned black before she crumpled to the ground, her skin smoking.

The winds calmed, the earth stopped shaking, and the rain reduced to a steady drizzle.

"Be careful touching her, she might still be hot." The woman said.

Someone retrieve a flame retardant blanket and softly patted her down with it, putting out the flames.

Slowly the group put her onto a stretcher before carrying her into the jet that would take them all home.

* * *

**I know it's short but bear with me. Review and tell me what you think more will be revealed next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the smell of burning flesh, it worked its way up her nose and into her head. She came to with a start, jumping up in the bed she was in. As her body moved forward the singed skin fell away, revealing soft, white, creamy skin underneath. She tried to remember the last time she had burned her entire body, head to toe, but could not remember despite the feeling that this was not the first time it had happened.

She took a moment to think on where she was, when an answer did not come she quickly rose from the bed. She was in a hospital, a new one from the looks of it. She was surrounded by white walls and floors, and stateless steel that was not even marked with fingerprints.

An eerie feeling worked its way into her. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten her. Nor could she remember what she had been doing for the last few days. The most recent memory she had was of leaving work, and she had a feeling that that was more then a few days ago.

She stood for a moment in complete silence, listening, waiting. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was running through the Tennessee wilderness.

The sound of footsteps filled her ears and she panicked. Looking around there were no weapons in the room. No needles, or knifes, no blunt objects she could throw if she had to. She looked to her left, nothing. Then, to her right, a chair. Quickly she picked it up, prepared to throw it at whom ever walked through the door.

The door opened automatically and she threw the chair blindly before jumping over the two figures that now lay on the floor. The hallway was similar to the hospital room, white and spotless. There was an elevator on her left, and a long hallway that ended with a dead end on her right. She got in the elevator.

"Elizabeth!"

The door to the elevator closed and she froze.

They knew her name. They knew who she was, probably what she was capable of. And she, she remembered nothing.

Ding.

The doors opened and she bolted. While running she observed. She wasn't in a hospital anymore, or she had never been in a hospital. Her surroundings told her she was in some sort of old house, probably a mansion based on the sheer size of the hallway she was running through alone.

"Elizabeth, stop! We wanna help! Stop running!" She didn't look back to see who was calling her. She could hear their footsteps advancing towards her, their breathing louder in her ears.

She took a sharp right. Panic quickly worked its way threw her veins. She was running out of hallway, a dead end with only a glass window was in front of her.

50 feet. 40 feet. 30 feet. 20 feet.

She jumped, throwing her arms up over her face, the glass shattered around her. She was greatfull she was only on the first floor, and landed rolling onto the grass. Quickly she got back onto her feet and continued to run.

Soon she was running through some sort of park. Or that's what it looked like. Kids were at play on a basketball court or running through fields. Some sat and talked with friends, others ate alone in silence. But as she ran there was one thing she noticed.

The one boy ran faster then humanly possible. The other would disappear and then reappear five feet away. A girl running threw the fields would jump to ridiculous heights every few steps. An older boy stood infront of a group ofkids, juggling frozenballs while also changing the shape of the inantimate objects. She was surrounded by mutants. Mutant children.

"Bobby! Kitty! Stop her!" The same voice from before when she was running through the mansion filled her ears.

She pumped her legs faster, willing herself to outrun her captors. They ran after her, the situation running of their control.

Control. At this moment she had control of the situation. She knew she was being chased, knew she could outrun them. The fear of hurting people was flushed from her mind.

Her legs moved more quickly then they ever had before. She pushed herself harder, sucking in oxygen to fuel her lungs.

Before she knew what was happening she fell to the ground. Crushed by one of her captors.

How had they been fast enough? How had someone caught her?

Her mind jumped to moments before.

The boy that was running faster then she had ever seen. The girl that jumped higher then all the rest. The boy that could teleport. It could have been either one of them.

But, when the sent of metal filled her nostrils she knew it was no kid that caught her. She looked immediately to the left, claws. Three long, thin claws were keeping her from moving her head more then and inch in any direction. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw a man kneeling over her, a half smoked cigar in his mouth. He was breathing slowly, a thin veil of sweat covered his forehead.

She hadn't thought of anyone coming at her from the woods, she hadn't thought of that scenario as a possibility.

She became frustrated and the sun pushed out from behind the clouds. The temperature seemed to rise in mere seconds. Everyone outside broke out into an immediate sweat.

"Got her, Storm." He said, to no one in particular. "Iceman."

She felt the cold cover her body, all the way up to her shoulders.

As soon as these had come out it was pushed back behind the clouds.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She said, trying to wiggle her way out of the ice cocoon.

"Elizabeth, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." It was the same voice from the hospital. "Please, try not to run away this time, we want to help. You need to understand that. We do not want to hurt you, okay?" The woman speaking to Elizabeth was tall with a head full of shoulder length white hair, but her body was young. "My names Ororo Munroe, but please call me Storm." She looked to the Boy standing at Elizabeth's feet, his hand gripping her ankle. His hands see the radiate a blue glow that sent shivers down her spine. "Bobby could you please unfreeze her."

When his hands left her skin the thin layer of ice that had formed on her skin melted away.

"Logan, if you don't mind I would like to speak with our new friend." Storm said, this time speaking with the man who had the three long claws protruding from his knuckles. With a huff he pulled his claws that from the dg round around Elizabeth's head and walked away grumbling to himself.

"Come with me Elizabeth and I'll explain everything." Storm motioned for Elizabeth to follow her back into the mansion.

* * *

**Two updates I one day! I felt bad just posting that short, itty bitty, first chapter. So, that was the second one. Review and tell me what y'all think! And I'm sorry for any grammar /spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta so your just gonna have to bear with me.**

**Also what do you think of Elizabeth's mutation so far? I had the worst time deciding what I wanted it to be. Y'all are gonna find out the entirety of her mutation soon enough, so I'm sorry if its a bit confusing right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were in the mansion again Elizabeth calmed down. From the brief time she had spent at this place conscious she could tell it was different from the other 'institutes' she had been in.

She could hardly stand to think of them as institutions, but she didn't want to think of what they really were. The men and woman in those places called themselves doctors, but she knew them for what they really were: sadists, humans, normal non mutants who didn't like change. People who couldn't stand to watch people that were different from what society would call normal live their lives like they were not the scum of the Earth. Doing everything in their power to assure is of the scum that we were.

Quickly she pushed away the memories and thoughts of her darker past and focused on what Storm was saying. "First and foremost this is a school. It may not be a school like your used to but we do teach all of the basic subjects, when the kids get older they start to take different classes such as defense, and danger room sessions when they're ready, they study a lot about the mechanics of fighting and how they're mutations work into that. Its also important that students learn to defend themselves without the use of their mutations. Looking at you Elizabeth, I'm sure we can skip the basic school aspect of this, though one of the thing we couldn't find out about you is how old you are? But I'm sure you're over 18. But still..." Storm stopped walking when they reached the end of the hallway, in front of her was a heavy wooden door, but that didn't matter because she was looking to Elizabeth for an answer to her question.

Elizabeth tried to do the math just like she did every time someone asked her. The earliest memory she could remember was when she was around 7 years old, and just from the clothes she could tell she was older then she looked, the men wore long coats and top hats, the women wore outlandishly poof-y dresses. She was definitely around 80 years or older, that much she was positive of. But, she had stopped growing so long ago, maybe when she was around the age of 23, or at least she looked 23. "It really depends." She answered, hoping that would be enough, but knowing it wouldn't be.

"On what?" The gruff response did not come from Storm but rather the bearded lumberjack looking man behind her, the same one with the claws. "Logan, stop. Elizabeth you don't have to answer that." Storm quietly pushed open the heavy wooden door, and gave the lumberjack a look that said to stay out.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I really am not sure of my exact age. But, I did go to school. I'll be it I didn't graduate, but that sort of thing didn't matter back when I was a kid." Laughing to herself Elizabeth sat where Storm motioned for her to.

"That's perfectly okay, I don't want to pressure you into anything. Just answer the questions you're sure of. Okay?" Storm pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Do you know your full name?"

"Elizabeth Mary Meadows, if your going to look me up I'm sure you would have better luck going back around 70+ years." Again Elizabeth laughed to herself. "Being as old as I'm sure I am is just so funny sometimes. I've learned so much, but I forget periods of time often. Like I cannot remember anything that happened the past few days. I can't remember much after I turned 23 either, or anything before I was 7. That happens when my mutation gets out of control, it just drains so much from me, it causes me to black out, or at least forget things."

"That's amazing, not the forgetting part but, your over 70 and you haven't aged at all since it looks like you were 20." Storm wrote furiously on her pad of paper before asking another question, "Do you happen to have a social security number?"

Again, Elizabeth laughed, "A real one, from when I was first born? Heavens no, I have a fake one but that won't be of any use to you, trust me."

"That makes sense. What is your mutation? In the most general sense."

Elizabeth scratched her head, trying to remember. "I met a mutant once, and he knew exactly what my mutation was. Oh gosh! What did he call it? I'm sure it was something like a manipulator, but not everything only like the Earth. Gosh, that sounds so much more awesome when I say it like that."

Storm seemed to be confused for a moment before she gathered her thoughts and started writing. "What you're describing sounds a lot like an Elemental Manipulator, but your healing factor. I've never seen someone with a power like yours that has a healing factor, I'll be it its a little slow, but the Professor..." Storm immediately stopped talking and pulled open a drawer in her desk. "You're Beta at least, maybe even and Alpha. We can't be sure until your powers fully manifest themselves."

Elizabeth continued to stare atStorm like she had grown and extra head, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"I'm sorry this is probably all very confusing but, I'm going to try to explain. See I didn't start this place, a man named Charles Xavier did in the late 60's, he was killed a couple of years ago. When he died I took over, and he had this file of people that he wanted us to find. People with very strong capabilities that he wanted to protect. You are one of those people. The amount of notes he had on you was vast but they were generic, stuff you could find out just from studying your movements and such. Nothing really made sense until speaking with you right now. Elizabeth, I don't want to scare you but it seems the professor thought you to be immortal, something about your powers and the healing factor. I don't wanna say anything until we can get Hank to come and do some tests but..." Storm stopped talking almost as quickly as she had started.

"Can I tell you a story?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to explain what she knew of herself.

"Sure, go ahead, please."

"In the year 1937 I died. I can't remember what I died from, but I have a sneaking suspicion that it was similar to what got me in hear. I probably overreacted or lost control and burst into flames. When I woke up I was in a coffin under ground, and I don't know how I survived because the coffin was so tiny and there had to have been no oxygen left in there when I woke, but I focused myself and I ripped the coffin right out of the ground. When I woke it was 1940, I had been dead for three year! Three years! The next time I died it was 1942 and stupidly enough I drowned. After I came to from that's I was again in a coffin. It was a cheep pine coffin that looked about ready to crack, and it did when I tried to pull it out of the ground. Being buried alive is one of the scariest things that happened to me until I realized it didn't matter. When I got out that time it was 1943. See I could never remember how I died or when but they always put the dates on the tombstones, and with a little research it wasn't hard to discover the wife the burned down her house cooking dinner. Or, the Jane Doe that drowned in the Mackenzie River, that's in Canada just so you know. I haven't died since then, or if I have I don't remember waking up. See as I have lived my ability to heal has sped up, I don't know how long it will take for it to be lightening quick but it will get there, I mean I can't die! Well, that's a lie. When I die I always come back. Actually, now that i think of it i probably cant die anymore. when you found me was i still alive?" Elizabeth asked Storm.

"When we found you, you had been living in the Forrest in a cabin. We tried to talk you into coming with us but you got scared and ran. We followed you and when we cornered you it didn't go well. You d didn't wanna come with us, thought you were gonna hurt us." Storm frowned at this. "Then you sort of over reacted and it started to pour harder then it already was, the earth opened up and you burst into flames. You were alive when we brought you back here, but you were burned to a crisp." She finished.

"Interesting." Elizabeth hummed to herself. "Anyways, I have forever to figure all of this out." Elizabeth always laughed at her mutant predicament, no one ever seemed to understand what she was laughing about, but she always laughed when someone brought up her life as a mutant.

"It's remarkable, really. Your mutation allows you so any freedoms that manny others will never have the chance to experience." That statement seemed to be laced with a bitter undertone, but Elizabeth chose not to bring that up.

Storm scratched at her notepad, her hand moving like lightening over the paper left to right, left to right, over and over again.

"The worse part of it all is that when I wake up I never remember! When I woke in 1940 it took me damn near six months to find out how I died. And well, I only just found out how I died up in Canada a couple years ago. I'll tell ya whomever made those damn computers is a genius, there is so much information on those things. That's something I never thought I would see, but then again I reckon lot of people probably never thought they'd see mutants."

Storm finished up writing her notes and asked Elizabeth one final question. "So I guess the only thing I have left to ask you is if you want to stay here? We want to protect you, I'm sure you are aware of the people out there that want to hurt mutants. We can protect you from those people, but you have to stay here at the mansion for us to do that." Storm looked hopeful.

"I guess, I mean I don't have jack to do. I might as well learn how to control myself." She laughed, and Storm joined in with her.

"That's perfect!" Storm cheered to herself, and the sun seemed to come out from behind the clouds much in the way that they did when Elizabeth was happy.

"So you control the weather right?" Elizabeth asked, nodding her head in the direction of the window.

"Yes, but that's it. Nothing like you can do." Storm said, while leading her out of the office.

"Trust me Storm, you don't want my mutation. I can't remember my family, or if I even had one. I've killed so many people because I can't control myself. Sometimes I wish I was born without my mutation, with all the destruction that's been cause because of me." Dejectedly Elizabeth followed after Storm, her head hanging low.

"Elizabeth, soon enough you're not going to have to worry about loosing control. I've been doing this for a while, and there's other mutants here that are going to help you. Now, follow me and we'll get you set up in a room."

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter down! I just wanna thank 13, BatGirl619, In-Dependance, and camsam17 for all following/favoriting this story! That means the most to me. Review and tell me what you think! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

The mansion was huge. Elizabeth found herself getting lost trying to find the kitchen, a bathroom, and on several occasions her own bedroom. She often asked students 70 years her junior directions to this place and that. Everyone was overly nice to Elizabeth and it was refreshing being in a place where no one wanted to Jett her.

Elizabeth job at the school, because everyone had a job, was composed of many different smaller jobs. She cooked in the mornings, massive stacks of pancakes and waffles, and mountains of eggs ; during the day she subbed for the teachers as needed - a science class during the first hour, then she would help to make lunch, and then the last hour of school she often found herself subbing English class for Storm, who during that last hour of the day was often off the mansion grounds with the other X-Men trying to find mutants. And by night Elizabeth would find herself in one of two different places, either downstairs with Hank McCoy trying to learn more about her mutation and apparent immortality, or she would be in the danger room, also located in the basement of the mansions, exercising her body or working to control her powers.

It had been one month, a single month since coming to the mansion, and already Elizabeth felt stronger, more confident with her powers. She wasn't ready to go and make mountains or anything that great but she was totally confident in her ability to move water from one glass to another without become angry and bursting into flames, which had happened on occasion. Elizabeth was trying to master thee elemental abilities one at a time, water was the first, and while she was whew here near mastery she had made leaps and bounds in the way of progress.

Elizabeth received help from many of the older students and some of the teachers as well. She worked with a boy named Bobby a lot, his ability to freeze water molecules had deamed him 'Iceman', and he was always patient with Elizabeth's struggle to manipulate the water molecules around them.

"You're doing great Elizabeth, but you need to concentrate! Close your eyes, see the water freezing in your head, I know you can do it, you just have to believe you can."

The glass in front of her started to freeze as she focused on the freezing point of water, she willed herself to chill just the water, not the air around Bobby and herself. Focusing her powers was one of the first problems everyone had noticed, she could burn something, but she would also burn herself.

"You did it Elizabeth! That's great!" Bobby started to clap and Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at the frozen glass of water in front of her.

"And I didn't even light myself on fire." Elizabeth chuckled to herself. It was a joke with the older students that Elizabeth often caught fire while concentrating on menial tasks. "I say we celebrate with some of the cake I made this morning!"

Bobby and Elizabeth both sat down to celebrate but were cut short when Elizabeth's least favorite person entered the kitchen.

"Hey kid, make yourself useful, will ya?" Logan grumbled at Bobby, motioning for Bobby to chill the six pack of beer Logan was holding.

"Logan, you know your not supposed to-" Elizabeth attempted to protest.

"Can it, Princess. It's been one of those days, I don't need your annoying voice adding to my headache." Logan thrusted the beer in Bobby's face.

With a frown Bobby extended his hand towards the bottles, the glass now covered in a thin layer of ice. "Thanks kid." Logan grumbled, leaving them alone again.

"Why does he always have to drink? It's setting a horrible example for the younger children!" Elizabeth complained while slicing a piece of cake for her and Bobby.

"He's been drinking ever since Dr. Grey died. Or at least more heavily then he did before." Bobby said quickly, hoping Logan wasn't around to yell at him for bringing her up.

Elizabeth had already heard the story of Jean Grey and her mutation, how she had 'died' saving her fellow X-Men and some students as well. Jean Grey had been married to Scott Summers, another teacher at the school, but she killed him after he found her alive at the same lake where she 'died' previously. Logan and Storm found her there and took her back to the mansion. Jean Grey was a very powerful mutant but Professor XavieAnna's done something to her ahead that gave her step different personalities; normal Jean Grey and the Pheonix, an overly powerful mutant with no control whatsoever. When returning to Jeans childhood home she killed Professor Xavier, and the entire school was lost to an emotional turmoil, but that wasn't it. The X-Men minus two of their strongest members and plus six teenagers traveled to Alcatraz Island where they had to fight an evil mutant by the name of Magneto, who used to be best friends with Xavier, and helped to find the mansion. Magneto was hit with the cure and no longer posses his mutant powers, and his minions were all defeated. But, not before Logan killed Jean. Normally that would be okay, but Logan loved Jean, apparently he had loved her for a while. And so, everyone was banned from ever saying her name within his freak animal like hearing.

Elizabeth and Bobby turned to lighter topics while eating their cake and soon went separate ways for the rest of the night.

While Bobby went to go hang out with his friends Elizabeth decided she could no longer sit inside the mansion and do nothing. Quickly she made her way up to her room, only getting lost once! Once up there she changed into the workout clothes that Storm had provided for her. Tying her sneakers she made her way out the back end of the mansion, where the kids played while not in class. There was a basketball court, a pool, and acres of open grassland, all surrounded by thick Forrest for what looked to her like miles.

The sun was just beginning to set so she knew she didn't have long to run, but that was okay because Elizabeth sincerely hated any form of exercise. The Only reason she was running was because she had been in the mansion for a month, and the one thing that killed her more then exercise was being in the same place for too long. She couldn't help the wanderlust, she was over 80 years old! She was bound to wander for the rest of her never ending life.

She ran to the edge of the woods and followed the tree line for a while until her curiosity go the best of her, she entered the forrest slowing down her run and walking.

While walking Elizabeth contemplated what she was going to do with her new found immortality.

_What was she going to do for the rest of forever? When the world ends would she even die? Or would she just float through space until she found a new Earth? There was no doubt in her mid that there was another, there had to be, but would they accept her? Would they have mutants?_

_There had to be something that could kill her, not that she wanted to die, but it was weird being immortal. Knowing that you would outlive everyone you had ever met, mutant or not. Immortality was for the gods, does that mean she's a god?_ Elizabeth chucked thinking to herself.

When she got back to the mansion she skipped dinner and took a shower before making her way to Storms office so she could speak with her about her mutation, as they did every night.

Upon arrival at the door to Storms office she heard shouting muffled by the wooden walls but not enough so that she couldn't discern what they were saying. She showed a few passing by students and listened to see who was shouting.

"I can't do this anymore Ororo! This place just reminds me of her! Around every corner I see her! I see memories, this place is like my nightmares come to life." Logan sobbed. _Wait, Logan is capable of sobbing?_ Elizabeth thought to herself before listening in on the conversations agin. "I just need to leave!" Logan screamed again.

"Logan you can't leave, we need you hear at the school, you have a responsibility to the school! I understand what your going through, but its been three years Logan! You need to make peace with yourself, you did what you had to do to save hundreds of people! The Jean you killed was not the Jean you loved, the one you loved died at the lake! You know that!" Storm was screaming, and that scared Elizabeth more then Logan. The white haired mutant was notorious for her calm manner, and her logical way of thinking.

"I'm leaving!"

Elizabeth quickly back peddled, trying to get as far away from the door and Logan as possible. She wasn't quick enough however because when Logan left Storms office he walked straight at her and began ripping her a knew one for eavesdropping on other people's conversations.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" She tried to apologized but Logan wasn't having any of it.

"Shut it, Princess. Get out of my way, and shut up!" He tried to push past her.

"You can't leave! What about the kids? What about Rogue? You cant just leave her!" She knew it was a low blow and regretted mentioning the girl he had saved years ago. Luckily he just growled before stalking his way down the hallway and out of the front door.

Elizabeth looked to Storm the to the front door of the mansion, and back to Storm again. "You don't think he's actually going to leave, do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I certainly hope not, but he has done so before." Storm said, motioning for Elizabeth to follow her into the office.

"When Jean first died he coped with it, he stayed at the school. Then she came back and things changed, she killed Scott, but Logan didn't care, he still loved her. But, when he had to kill her in California... He's been weird ever since, which is understandable but its been three years! And still he greaves, I'm not sure if he's going to come back, I hope he does, but there is just now way of knowing. We need him hear more then I think he knows, a lot of the kids look up to hi,, and with the limited number of teachers he's a valuable asset." Storm finished explaining and sat down.

"I'm sorry Storm, what I said probably didn't help either." Elizabeth scratched the ack of her neck nervously. _I hope he comes back, no matter how much I hate him, the school needs him._

_"Don't worry, we're here to talk about you right now, we can figure out Logan's situation later, I wanna hear about the progress you made today with Bobby." Storm smiled._

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Two in one day, I think I have a problem. So, Logan has left, but will he return? I can tell you the answer right now, yes he will. But for how long will he be gone? We may never know...**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, if you have any questions/comments/concerns you can always PM me, or you could review, though it seems nobody's really in the mood to review, but thats okay! I hope you all have a great day/night wherever you may be, and don't forget to review if you feel like it, even if you want to tell me my story sucks that would be very helpful. Lol, I'll see you all later. **


End file.
